


Smile for You

by c0sm0



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bad Parenting, Coping, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fools, Gender Issues, Genderqueer Character, I'll add more tags later, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious, Recreational Drug Use, Supportive flowerchild, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0sm0/pseuds/c0sm0
Summary: (Work in progress and freeform.) This story takes place after the main events of the good ending. It'll focus on Boris's rehabilitation (if you will) and getting to a better spot, along with accepting support from a certain assistant and a (not so) cheery flower person.
Relationships: Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

"Habit?"

There was no answer, but Kamal knew that the doctor was in his office.

Kamal steadied himself and walked in.

Habit was sitting at his desk, head in his hands. He was quiet, but Kamal had a good feeling he was crying, and not for any mundane reason.

Boris was a broken man, that had gone unchecked for too long... Thank God for that flowerchild. Kamal never had the bravery to go and face habit after he had made fun of his teeth. He never wanted to see what kind of person habit had become. 

But Kamal was here, in his office now, and he was going to make things right. One step at a time. 

The rustling from the desk across the room drew Kamal back from his thoughts. Cautiously; he walked over and set hit hands on the dark desk. 

"You should go home." Kamal said; softly. 

Habit didn't immediately answer, but he lifted his head. His face was damp with recent tears. "Kamal?... 

Kamal, I am s—"

"— I- I don't want to hear it right now." Kamal interrupted while turning his gaze away. He didn't want Boris's apology right now. He was still upset. Not only this, but he felt it was equally his own fault. "Come on. I know you can't drive. I'll drop you off so you don't have to take the train." Kamal concluded.

The shorter man walked out of the office and into the living room. 

Kamal waited for what felt like 10 minutes, before the lumbering form of Habit was by his side. He stole a glance at him now.

He looked exhausted, but also relieved.

"Thanks you..." Habit said, placing a hand on Kamals shoulder. He gave him a fond look, before removing his hand and walking towards the elevator. 

"Don't thank me yet." Kamal answered, following after him. 

Habit didn't answer this time, just gave him another look of genuine relief. 

Things were going to get better. One thing at a time.


	2. Gently

It was way too late at night when Kamal dropped Habit off. They had gotten hopelessly lost thanks to Kamal's wonderful navigation skills. 

The doctor had a decently sized house. It was two stories and had a white exterior. It looked like it needed decently kempt up. Weeds grew rampant, mail was practically overflowing from the mailbox, cob webs were visible in the windows. It was located on a big hill. 

Yikes. 

"When's the last time you've been here?" Kamal asked, pulling his old car into the drive way and putting it in park. 

Habit pulled his brown leather bag off the floorboard and into his lap. He gazed at the house a little distantly. "Itsa, been a couple months." He answered. 

Geez. Kamal knew the man had slept inside his office occasionally... —but to live there?

Kamal tilted his head and sighed. What a disaster. "Welp... I'll help you get settled in, I guess."

"That'ss not really nece- ssary." Habit responded, rather quickly. 

"I need to make sure you're going to eat. I can't trust you by yourself yet." Kamal confessed. He hand cranked the window upwards before opening the door and stretching. It had been a rather long ride. About two hour or so thanks to Kamal refusing to use GPS. "After that I'll leave you alone for as long as you want."

Habit frowned at him, and stepped out of the car. "That's not what I meeant." The doctor protested. Kamal just shrugged at him and walked up to the screen door. It was locked. Who the hell locks screen doors?

Habit slowly made his way over and brought out his keys from his bag. He only had three on his chain— one was covered in paint for whatever reason. He unlocked that door and then unlocked the front door... Which had a top lock too. 

Habit really enjoyed his privacy, apparently. 

Habit opened the door and took a deep breath— before immediately coughing and making "phbfftt" noises. Kamal covered his mouth with his shirt. It didn't stink or anything, it was just ungodly dusty. 

Kamal was beginning to believe that habit hadn't been gone for only "a couple of months." 

After habit caught his breath and placed a shirt from his bag over his face, the two of them made their way to the living room. The house was massive. Apparently made for massive people like Habit. He effortlessly grabbed the ceiling fan hook string thingy with ease— and it was easily 10 ft in the air. 

Kamal always seemed to gawk at how tall Habit actually was. He was just _massive._

Now that there was light, Kamal took his time to look around. Portraits of Habit at all ages hung on the wall, along with a picture of a man and woman who looked eerily similar. Must of been his parents... 

Upon closer inspection... Some of these pictures the father's face had been crudely crossed out with marker...

Kamal inched to the childhood pictures of habit. Awe... They looked so cute. They had such a dumb chubby face... And—

"Eep!" Kamal squeaked at the sudden cold hand over his eyes. 

"Letss not look at those, yes? Yes." Habit said. He didn't sound angry or upset... Just weary. 

"Fantastic. Absolutely. Okay." Kamal said, giving a thumbs up into the air. Habit removed his hand. Kamal immediately turned away from the pictures and made his way to the dusty couch and sat. "I'm staying the night." Kamal announced, and crossed his arms. 

Habit rubbed his face. Aye aye aye. "If you insists..." He grumbled. Kamal nodded in determination. 

"First things first. You need food. I'll make us something to eat while you go make yourself a comfortable bed to sleep in. Yeah?"

"Kamal... You are doing so much? This is uneeded, silly mans." Habit said, placing his hands on his hips. 

"Just, shut up, stupid. Let me do this." Kamal protested. "You need this."

A few moments of rather tense staring later, habit rolled his eyes and walked up a set of old, creaky, wooden stairs. 

Kamal stood up and padded his way over to where he assumed was the kitchen. He rummaged through the closet, and found some old cans of soup. They were expired, but cans don't actually expire. So, what the hell. 

It was a good thing habit remembered to pay his bills in the midst of his mental determination. God... 

God, he had missed Boris so much... He was so glad he's able to be here... Just to heal him. Just to help him be... Himself. A dumb, bumbling, Russian. 

He poured the expired canned soup into a bowl and placed it into the microwave.

Yeah.

Grocery shopping tommorow.


	3. Say more.

Habit held out an old, bright green, shirt with some obscure band on it. Some weird pattern decorated the trim of it. 

Kamal looked up from the dishes he was doing and gave Habit a weird look. "What?"

"Piejamas." Habit replied. 

Kamal furrowed his eyebrows and turned off the water. He flicked his hands dry and shuffled over. 

"This is absolutely horrendous. Thanks." Kamal said with a smirk. He took it gently from the doctor's hands. He flipped the shirt and looked at the back. 

Habit gave him a sloppy smile in response. "You are welcome. Thank you for the soup, but now it's time for sleeping time, okay?" 

"Yeah yeah. I will. Let me get changed..."

"I'll get you a very soft blanket. The softest."

"It doesn't matter. I'll take whatever." Kamal replied. He rolled his eyes. "Where's the bathroom?" He questioned. 

The taller man pointed to a door at the end of the hallway. Kamal nodded and made his way to the bathroom. 

Habit leaned on the counter. He was already changed in a long, thick, pink robe. It was nice to be in something comfortable after a year.

He hadn't been in his house for a while— he hadn't wanted to. It reminded him of his childhood, which he was particularly not fond of anymore... Especially since his recent descent into madness. 

Habit turned his head to gaze at some portraits above the stove as he pulled his thick hair up into a ponytail. 

He was glad Kamal was staying. It made everything a little more bearable. A little more normal. A little more reachable. A little more nicer. 

Habbit looked away from the portrait of his mom and towards the door where Kamal exited from. Habit couldn't help to chuckle. 

The shirt was massive on him. It touched his knees like a dress, and it slid off his shoulder as he stretched and yawned. The shirt almost matched the socks he was shuffling around. Kamal's hair was pulled up into a neat bun. How adorable. 

"Are youser comfty?" Habit asked. 

"Yeah, I guess. This shirt is ugly. Where'd you even get this? Is this Russian?"

"Yes eet is... I got its somewhere around coleg." He replied. 

"Its "college," Boris."

"Coleg, college... You can still tell what it is I am saying, yes?" 

"Well... Yeah... But-"

"Then it does not really matter than."

"Then."

Habit raised an eyebrow at Kamal. Kamal squinted at him, before just breaking into a little smile. 

"Silly man."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm ready to sleep. I'm beat." Kamal said, waving him off ajd walking out into the living room. 

"I have a spares bedroom. It ees upstairs. I put fresh pillows and blankys out for you. Veery soft."

"Oh. Okay. Uh, thanks." Kamal said. He gave a little thumbs up and started to head up the stairs. "Night. Get some sleep, okay?"

"I will try." Habit said, while following him to the foot of the stairs and gazing upwards at him. 

Kamal turned once on the top of the stairs and pointed downwards. "I'm serious, Boris."

"Yes, yes, I hear you. Rest easy. доброй ночи." Habit said, waving up at him. 

The pair stared at each other for a moment too long, like they both wanted more to say. Regardless, Kamal turned away first and headed upstairs. 

Habit lingered for a moment, staring helplessly after, before making his way to his old bedroom with a resigned sigh. 

Just his thoughts now.


	4. Chickens

Kamal woke with a start and the smell of coffee. 

He quickly sat up to spot a startled habit with a plate of food in his hands, in the middle of placing it on the nightstand. "Блядь. You are very light sleeper!" He exclaimed.

"Jesus Christ. What are you doing? What time is it???" 

"I made you breakfastss... And coffee. Sweet, like how you like it. Sorrey... Didn't mean to frighten you."

"No, no. You're okay. You just scared me... Uh, thank you." Kamal said, looking down at the food. Eggs and toast. Huh... 

First of all, Habit remembered he was vegetarian. Second of all, where did he suddenly get this fresh food? 

"Did you go grocery shopping?"

"Yes! Eet ees fresh bread from the bakeory." Habit said, giving a smile. "The Chickens are fresh too... I went to the farmor's market." Habit said, while sitting on the edge of the bed, next to Kamal.

Kamal snorted. "Those are _eggs_ not chickens. The chickens are the animals." He said, bringing his knees close to his chest. Habit carefully took a peek at Kamal's face. He was definitely blushing. Also smiling. Nice

"I also cleaned. Ands laundry." Habit announced. 

Kamal wasn't smiling anymore. "Hey... How long have you been up?"

"..."

"Habit... Did you even sleep?" Kamal asked, while picking up the coffee and taking a small sip. ... It was good. 

"Well... I could not."

"Habit."

"I know, I'm sorrey..."

"You can't take everything on at once, Boris. It's not healthy." Kamal said. He looked down as he spoke and sat on his knees. Habits eyes focused on the strand of hair that fell into Kamal's face. He had to try and resist the urge to slide it behind Kamal's ear. ...

"Look at me." Kamal said; setting the coffee down. He gave Habit a stern look as he did as he was told. "Promise me you'll take it more easy?"

The doctor visibly flinched, and then looked away. 

Kamal softened his gaze. "Hey, hey... No... Look, just... Uh.. uh... Well...Think it of this: Did you cook anything for you?"

Habit looked at him through the corner of his eye. What kind of question?... But then it hit him. He shook his head softly.

Kamal placed his hand on Boris' arm and squeezed. "Maybe you should start... "Cooking" for yourself, Boris. I think you need to start worrying for yourself, and not other people... Smile for you. Not everyone else..."

Boris remained silent for a long time. Eventually, he reached up and gently placed his hand ontop of Kamal's. Which caused Kamal's eyes to slightly widen. 

He then drew his hand away. There was no expression on his face as he stood up and moved to leave. He stopped at the doorframe and looked over his shoulder at Kamal. 

"I'll cook something for myself." 

Kamal gave a half smile. "Yeah."


	5. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's moving so slow, It'll pick up pace soon. Also sorry for any typos, I don't bother proof reading lol

Kamal slung his black tote bag over his shoulder. 

"Call me if you need anything, Boris." Kamal said, leaning on the doorframe to the front door. "I left my phone number on the counter, okay? You're pretty tech savvy so I'm sure you can figure out to call me."

"Yes, yees. Quit fussying so much, Kamal. I am grown man, you know?" Habit said while sprawled out on the couch. It was about noon now, and he was still in his pajamas. Kamal had every reason to still fuss. 

"I'm not fussing— Just— Remember to take it easy... Get dressed...—" Kamal started, but sat up and walked over. He moved his hands as he talked, per usual. "Just promise me you'll take care of yourself? Don't do anything stupid, please..." Kamal continued. He looked a little exasperated from the last couple of days... From the whole situation, really. 

Habit missed Kamal when he wasn't so tired all the time. He needed the rest. Habit frowned slightly as he came to the realization that was his own fault. 

Kamal was now standing by him. "Can you remember to call Flower Child when you're up to it? I'm sure they'll... Well I wouldn't say relieved because they wouldn't. But, maybe try making amends... eventually." He said. Kamal trailed off as Habit sat up and opened his arms for a hug. 

Kamal sputtered for a second before leaning forward and giving him a brief hug. Kamal pulled away very quickly with a nervous laugh, the kind that made habit want to smirk slightly.

"A-ANYWAY, Call me! Uh. I mean. Like, ya' know... Uh. Just let me know how you're doing and???? Uh.. mm. Yeah. Okay bye." Kamal said, quickly shuffling across the wooden floor to the exit. 

"I'll call you later to-night. Thes sufficient for you?" Habit asked, now resting his head on the arm of the massive leather couch. He looked like a distraught... Green puppy. 

"Sure, yea." Kamal responded, now messing with the buttons on his shirt instead of looking over. 

"Okey dokey. Kamal I'll call you tonight." Habit spoke. The doctor's long fingers tapped against the leather. " Please visit back soon? I'll make us dinner."

"Uh." Kamal looked up. His eyes were wide, then they narrowed at Habit. Yikes. Kamal wanted to say yes, but no.

No. Not after the things Habit did to him. Habit needed to learn everything wouldn't be happy and jolly after saying awful things to him. Not after the things he did to everyone. He had to learn. He wanted him to become a better person. 

"N... No. Sorry... Look, I have to go." Kamal said, looking towards the ceiling. The doctor assistant didn't want to see Habit's disappointed face. 

"Oh." Boris simply said, staring at him. He tried to gauge his reaction. He seemed like he had wanted to... But something had changed his mind. Kamal stood there, gripping the strap to his tote bag so much that his knuckles were turning white. "Okay."

"I'm gonna go... Bye, I'll see you. Take care of yourself." Kamal said, finally looking down. He felt a stab of pang in his heart as he gazed at Habit's sad face. It was hard upsetting someone like him. 

They were making this harder than it needed to be. 

"I'll call you tonight." Kamal repeated, again, a little desperate tone creeping in his voice. 

"Mm." Habit responded. "Yes."

Kamal gave a slow wave as he left, before closing the front door behind him. 

The doctor gazed behind him longingly as he walked down the porch steps and down to his car. He couldn't help like saying no to habit's date was right... But the start of Habit's realization he'd need to change. 

Hopefully he didn't fall too far.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA

Kamal diced the green onions finely and slid them promptly into a much fresher soup. It was about 10:00 pm at night, and was frankly enjoying his time home alone...

It's been a couple days since he left Habit to own devices, which would otherwise be fine. But, habit was concerned about the fact he hadn't called him since the day he left. 

He shuffled in his green socks back to the counter. He gazed outside to the night sky, from the kitchen table. He let himself sigh and think for a moment. 

He didn't want to bother Habit after rejecting him so suddenly like that, but he couldn't stop thinking about him. 

Kamal cared deeply for habit. Kamal watched him grow as a kid and took care of him for so long... Well, until high school. Then Habit seemed to take of him.. 

He chuckled to himself slightly and stood straight. He recalled in middle school how Kamal stood taller than habit, and would often stand up to bullies for him. Then, in highschool, Habit grew twice his size. All he had to do was look at someone and they would get scared off. 

Oh shit, what happened?

Habit didn't smile much back then. Or in highschool. Although he always seemed optimistic. 

Okay, okay, fine. He'd call Habit. 

He walked over to his living room, and to the main table. He picked up his phone and proceeded to call his very tall friend. He really hoped that everything was alright.   
\------

Habit reached over and sluggishly picked up the phone off his nightstand. He stared at the number for a minute, before hesitantly accepting it. 

"Hello?..."

"Hey, Boris. It's been a couple of days... Uh, just checking if everything's okay."

"Oh yes, everythingssss fine." 

Kamal winced from across the phone. Oh. Oh no. That doesn't sound fine at all. That tone of voice sounded oh too familiar. He squinted at the slurred voice across the phone. 

"Please tell me you're fucking drinking again." Kamal hissed. He clutched the phone closer to his face. 

There was no answer immediately. He could hear the soft breathing of Habit over the phone. It sounded like he was decently relaxed right now... But, Boris was known to do bad and stupid things while drinking.

"Eet's ju st a drink, Kamal. I'm not /drunk/... Just eety bitty tipsy topsy. Help sleep well... You underssstand, yes?"

"I cannot believe you. I leave you for three seconds... Come on, Boris. Remember the conversation about you needing to take care of yourself? Was that not important?" Kamal practically whined. 

He flopped onto his yellow couch abd rubbed his eyes. He was just so tired of this man, sometimes. 

"I don't want to be alone, Kamal..." The man over the phone huffed. He could hear Boris shuffling around on the other end. "I don't want you to leeaave."

Kamal brought his knees to chest and chewed on his nails. "Look, I just... You're not alone. I'm not leaving you or anything. I just want you to be more independent. I just want you... To /apologize/ and realize what you've done to me and everyone.— god why am I even telling you this. It's not like you'll remember any of it..." 

It seemed like it sat with habit for a while. Kamal sniffed slightly as he imagined Habit laying in his bed, drunk and sad. "I'm sorry."

"Cam.... I come over?...." Habit asked. Kamal heard the Russian begin to get up and live around. 

"Habit you're drunk. You're not in any state-" 

The phone suddenly went dead. 

"Boris!" He yelled into the phone. Upon not hearing any reply, he sat up straight and quickly dialed the phone again. No answer.


	7. Night scares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for angst ahead of time I just can't restrain myself lmao. Also watch these if you haven't. They're the night PSAs when you don't reach bed in time for curfew: https://youtu.be/CPX3iYqHFE0

"Boris?" He called again into the night. 

God damn tall green men. You can't leave them for a second or they get lonely and sad. Just look at Shrek.

Kamal was bitter. It was dark out and he was tired— why couldn't he had just eat his soup in peace? Like ever? 

Kamal looked to the dark sky and back to the street light illuminated pavement. He had to suppress to shiver as he walked. Kamal definitely would have nightmares about those creepy night PSAs (If you don't know what's being talked about then watch the NIGHT PSAs here https://youtu.be/CPX3iYqHFE0 there's 5 and they are very creepy ) when someone—cough; flower kid— wouldn't make it to bed on time. He just hoped Habit made those PSAs to scare the kid into not breaking curfew and that there wasn't... Actually.,,... Something there.........,,,,,, watching,

Did Kamal mention he was kind of terrified of the dark? Because that was probably something he should of mentioned at some point. Yes it was embarrassing.

Yet he was out here, alone, in the dark. Looking for a tall bumbling Russian while feeling like someone could snatch him at any moment. Fun times.

Habit had a car, he just hoped he wasn't drinking and driving. Although Habit said he wasn't drunk just tipsy he was still worried. Kamal adjusted his backpack he had on his shoulder and attempted to dial habit once again. But course he didn't receive any answers.

Believe it or not their houses were relatively close. Not too close— probably only a good 10 minute drive here to there. Just because they were pretty inseparable. Now, you may wondering. "Kamal, why didn't you just take your car?" Well, to answer that: 

"Fuck why didn't I just take my car." Kamal hissed, face palming. It would of been more easier to move a tipsy habit that way. Oh well, he was a good distance away from his now. He turned a corner and froze. 

Oh hell no. He peered down the dark street and nearly had a heart attack right there and then. There was no lights illuminating the road. Only the dull moonlight. The assistant swallowed dryly. Habit would be fine, right?

No. Kamal took a steely breath and walked into the dark. He was a grown man, everything was going to be fine. It's just a dark road. Nothing was behind him. Nothing was going to creep out of the dark. Nothing was watching his every moment with careful eyes. Don't look back, Kamal. Don't look back. 

Kamal raised his trembling hands to his mouth and called out into the night. "Boris??" It sounded a little more desperate than how he wanted it to, now. To the left of him was the field. If that wasn't horrifying enough to the right of him were woods and abandoned ranch houses. 

"Boris, come on..." He sighed out, bringing his hands to his chest before deciding to grab a stick off the ground for any necessary defense.

Of course that's when he heard some noise from behind him. He let out a tiny inhale before hurrying along down the dark road. Probably just a squirrel or something. At night. 

He tried dialing habits number once again. /Still/ nothing. More noises from the woods, twigs snapping and leaves rustling. Jesus fuck he was gonna die wasn't he

Fear paralysed the assistant. All he could do is stare in mortified horror as he stared into the woods, stick in hand and trembling. 

"Boo!" Came out a tipsy Habit, a mischievous smile on his lips, and hounds outstretched. Kamal may of screamed, he didn't remember too much after that.  
\---  
Habit decided after hearing Kamal call his name to have a little bit of fun. Fun was fun, right? More fun then being frowny. 

He ducked into the bushes and watched as his assistant creeped ever so closer. He shifted his weight, causing a couple of twigs to snap. He tried not to smirk as Kamal looked around. 

Well, it was now or never. He waited until Kamal was close enough before jumping out and yelling out a delighted "Boo!!" 

The end result? He was wacked a couple times by a stick and Kamal let out a terrified scream. Habit laughed for a moment at his reaction, before he frowned deeply. Oh dearies. 

Kamal was clutching his stick from earlier close to his chest, tears in his eyes and hyperventilating. Maybe that wasn't very nice.

"Kam-al it's just me. I just pulled a ""prank"". It was supposed to be funnie." Habit insisted. He crouched to kamal's level. Kamal blinked a couple times, slowly registering it was just, infact Boris. 

He wacked him again with a stick, angrily. Of course it felt like nothing, but still. "It wasn't funny!! You— you scared me. I was worried?!!" Kamal said, dropping the stick and wiping his eyes. "I was worried sick. I've been calling for you nonstop!!! and you just— ugh!" 

Habit muttered a quiet awe and wrapped his arms around Kamal and gave him a gentle squeeze. That seemed to calm him down a little. Habit heard him sniffle quietly into his chest as he tried to regain his composure. 

"Immm sorry." He mumbled. 

"Like hell you are..." Kamal mumbled, pushing habits chest and pulling himself away. He was still crying. Yikes. Looks like he had hit a nerve. "Like hell you're sorry like hell you've "been sorry." Can you just stop for a minute and //think?// Maybe that something you're doing isn't a good idea?? Maybe drinking after I helped you stop years ago wasn't a good idea. Maybe scaring me, wasn't a good idea? You just keep making me upset, over and over and for what? What are you gaining? I'm just trying to make you happy again!!" He wheezed out. Habit stared at him. 

The two of them stared at each other for a long time, neither moving as habit tried to process what was being said. 

"I didn't... I did not realize I was upsetting you so—"

"Well, do you realize now??" Kamal responded. "Was me yelling at you for making horrible decisions for a week now not a hint? O-of course I'm upset!?? I'm— I'm just so tired." Kamal spoke. He ended his sentence with a quiet sob. He looked down at the floor as tears blurred his vision. 

"I just miss you... I'm tired if feeling like this. I'm tired.... You keep saying you understand and you'll try and get better but then you pull something like this and I'm just tired of feeling like this..." Kamal ranted. "And I always feel horrible and bad for you... I just want to see you smile."

Habit nodded slowly, then proceeded to crouch further down so he could look Kamal into his eyes. "I am sorry Kammy." He said, more firmly. He grabbed kamal's hands gently. "I am sere-o-lousy not drunk, right now. I was sereiousy when I said I wass just tipsy topsy. Walking a bit helpyed."

"Still—"

"I'm not finished. I am sorry I did not realize... I did not realize my actions hurt you so... badly... I was not thinking about you. just me. /I am sorry./ And I am also varies sorry for scaring you tonight... I did not realize it would upset you so. Would you like me to carry yous home?"

Kamal stared at him with warmer eyes. That was the apology he had been waiting to hear from day one. Maybe they were getting somewhere. "Y-yeah..."

As soon as the word was uttered, Habit pulled him close again. Habit felt Kamal melt into his arms. Habit effortlessy heaved him up, bridal style. He started the journey to kamal's pretty yellow house on the hill.

Kamal wrapped his arms around his neck. "Are you serious about what you said this time..."

"Yes... I think I need to change. At first I was thinking too much if others or only if me. I realized I wasn't thinking about people closest to me.... You... Or my friends..."

"Mm.." Kamal nodded in response. "I'm sorry for yelling... I'm sorry I've been so mean to you..." He mumbled into habits chest. 

"Itss okay. I think I needed to yelled at... You're too nice." Habit said, giving Kamal a gentle squeeze in his arms.

Habit continued the journey home, eyes on the stars. Eventually Kamal was asleep in his arms as he walked. 

Habit decided starting now he'd try and get better. If not for himself, then for Kamal. He didn't realize until now how much his assistant had truly cared for him until now... He always saw it one way, that he cared for Kamal and that was it. 

Boris ran his hand through kamal's hair for in return made a quiet sigh. 

He really didn't think he deserved someone like Kamal, sometimes. Caring, observant, sweet when he wants to.


End file.
